I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear and refers particularly, though not exclusively, to footwear having a portion of the sole on the outer surface thereof provided with a relatively rotatable member.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
The ever-increasing incidence of major injuries to people active in sports is of great concern to orthopaedic surgeons. Many of the most traumatic injuries occur during the act of twisting or turning. If the foot is for some reason held rigid, dramatic injuries can occur to the knee, groin, ankle or skeletal parts. In some instances, the injuries are so traumatic that extensive surgery is required, long recuperative periods necessary, and the ability of the person to play the sport again is either eliminated, significantly reduced or delayed considerably.
Part of the problem relates to modern footwear design where the use of special materials and tread patterns on the soles of shoes, particularly in relation to sports such as basketball, netball, football and soccer, means that when the foot is firmly upon the surface, it is very difficult to twist. This has contributed to rather major knee injuries.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide footwear where on the outer surface of the sole there is provided a relatively rotatable member.